Dedoros The Paladin
by Dedoros
Summary: A man born as a paladin with a rough start into life, who is sent after Diablo and the High Council for revenge on behalf of his parents' death. Chapter 3 up! please R&R!
1. The Beginning

It all began in an ancient time long ago, in a thick jungle surrounded town named Travincal. Travincal had many sorcerers and sorceresses about it during the time nearing the birth of Dedoros, a yet to be, powerful combat paladin. The parents of the child were Khyroden an elemental Druid father, and Chambri an Amazon skilled in Javelin combat. The parents fought well together against the Council Members that came to ravage their town. All was well in the town until Dedoros was born then the troubles came without delay, as soon as the High Council found about the birth of a paladin in Travincal he and his race soon invaded Travincal once again. The town was destroyed and burned too soon, all the people were killed including Khyroden and Chambri who took out all of the Council Members except the High Council which burnt them to ashes. As soon as the High Council seemed that all human life was dead, he scented the odor of Paladin blood and screamed in demon like anger. Then before the High Council stood Natalya the highly skilled Martial Arts Assassin, holding a wrapped orange cloth in her left arm. Natalya then spoke and threatened the High Council to leave, instead of agreeing he said "I will leave when that paladin born human is banished!" Next he started to send flames forth towards Natalya when she suddenly surrounded herself with spinning blades that blocked the fire. She shouted "I will send someone to destroy you hatred demon!" and then gestured quickly which made a white aura appear under her feet and made her run faster. Years later when Dedoros was 24 years of age, Natalya told him of his parents' fate that happened nearly 2 decades and a half earlier. Dedoros was enraged from hearing of this demon and promised to destroy him, but Natalya stopped him and said "You mustn't attempt revenge now when you become stronger I can let you go onward." She brought him to meet Meshif, a sailor and Warriv a lonely traveler. Dedoros soon arrived at a wide wood barrier surrounded encampment where many rogues and merchants stayed. On his arrival Dedoros met Deidrh a powerful Necromancer that summoned skeletons and golems to help in battle. After they met The Alliance was formed and they set out on their quests against Diablo's evil minions.


	2. Horradar Brother Of Dedoros

Long ago before the birth of Dedoros and the overpowering of Travincal, Chambri was expecting her first birth of a child. Chambri and Khyroden were confused on what to name the new child, but they decided to wait until it was born so they could match a name with its gender. Months had passed quickly toward the upcoming birth, and many were anxious to see the new baby be born. Finally the day had come it was an early labor, and a painful one, the process seemed long and painful. An hour after it started the baby was born it was a boy. Now the naming came in, many names were thought of but didn't seem to match the boy. When Khyroden suddenly realized there was a strange birth mark on his face, he said it looked like a scarred "H" on his forehead, he then named the boy Horradar. Horradar was given many gifts on the day of his birth, including foods, wood made toys, and the Travincal clothing. As Horradar grew older he mastered his skills with the sword, killing demons like Fetish and Fetish Shamans. He was once awarded by Travincal's people with a newly made sharp sword and steel armor for saving a young girl from a large snakelike creature that spit poison and could've swallowed her whole. After years of being honored and rewarded Horradar suddenly decided to move away to Lut Gholein to meet and train with other Paladins for the rest of his life. The people of the town were saddened by this but were all in a sense happy for him to move on. The day he prepared to leave the town threw a huge celebration for him with decorations all about. And right before he left many people came pulling in a covered tall object on stone wheels. They soon counted down and pulled off the covers, it was a perfectly chiseled statue of their hero Horradar. He was amazed by this, and then while on the ship waved goodbye. After this day he never returned again many thought he was dead, others thought he betrayed Travincal. Not even Meshif the sailor saw him again either. Word came from Lut Gholein that he battled well and mastered a healing aura that made him and his groups nearly invincible. Years later when Dedoros at the age of 24, learned of an older brother he said he would find him and tell him the tragedy that fell upon Travincal and try to bring him back to cleanse the town. Horradar is 13 years older than Dedoros and to the day that Dedoros left Kurast they haven't met. Dedoros had strange visions of him meeting his brother, that maybe the High Council had sided with him and turned him against Travincal or worse, that he had turned into the High Council. Will Dedoros ever find out the mystery of Horradar? Or maybe they will never meet during this life time.


	3. Andariel Demoness of Darkness

Finally the day had come, Dedoros was ready to move on to Lut Gholein where he could search for his brother Horradar. All was packed and Dedoros was just about to take Warriv's caravan off to the east when Deckard Cain approached him. "You mustn't leave now my dear friend, you must kill the demon that overtook the Monastery" he said. "And who or what is this demon, and where does it hide?" he questioned. "This demon, Andariel is humanlike in some ways but she is about 10 times your size and has 4 additional arms coming from her back" he exclaimed. "And she can be found deep in the Monastery, go through the gate into the barracks, then into the 3 levels of the jail, then go through the inner cloister into the cathedral and down to the 4th level of the catacombs" he told him. "I then shall promise to destroy this demon once and for all then head to Lut Gholein" he said.

He started to take off when suddenly a hand stopped him. "Where do you think you're going?" Deidrh asked. "I'm headed to destroy the hatred demon, Andariel". "Andariel? Who or what the hell is that?" "It's a demon woman who spawned all these evil minions and I have to kill her to get out of here". "Well don't just leave me here now! I'm goin' with ya then!" Deidrh demanded. Then The Alliance headed off back into the wilderness.

"Whoa, and what would this dungeon be called Dedoros?" Deidrh asked, as he stood amazed in front of a large gray building with a tall wooden door. "It's the Monastery Gate, my dear friend haven't you ever heard of it?" Dedoros asked. "Well how do you expect me to know about this when I lived all the way back in Tristram?" Deidrh said sarcastically. "Ok, never mind lets go in already so we can kill this thing!" Dedoros said as he kicked the door open.

At first it was silence, then a noise came from nowhere "Rakanishu!" a demon screamed as it ran towards them and threw a torch forward. "Dark One's great... kill them all!" Dedoros yelled. "You don't look to happy I think somebody wants their bone eh?" Deidrh shouted as he fired a bonespear that flew and split open a Dark One Shaman's head. "Nice shot there, you should learn to aim like that more often, and stop shooting those rats like you do!" Dedoros taunted. "At least I'm not the one that can't aim!" Deidrh taunted back, as he fired a bonespear right into the heart of a Thorn Beast.

The two fought tirelessly through the whole maze side by side, Dedoros ripping the flesh of the minions with his mace, and Deidrh and his army killing them with sharp bones. Then finally the staircase to level 4 had appeared! "You ready to kill this thing?" Dedoros asked. "Of course I'm ready! Why the hell do you think I'd come all the way down here if not?" Deidrh said sarcastically as they went down the stairs.

"This room's safe hurry over!" Dedoros said. When suddenly a noise, "MMMMM!" it was coming from the casket ahead. "I think I know what that is, we have some undead zombie visitors awaiting us!" Deidrh said as he speared the casket lid clear off. "Hey you! Why don't you come out and play with your friends?" Deidrh said as a zombie came out of the casket and was killed by his skeletons. 2 more zombies soon strolled slowly forward when a bright flash flew by and both zombies fell beheaded to the ground. "Don't lose your heads now there!" Dedoros taunted.

They then cleared out the entire next room and stood before a big tall red door. "Ok this is it! Lets go! On the count of 3!" Dedoros whispered as they stood before the blood red doors. "3!" "2!" "1!" SHLUMM! The doors flew open and more enemies ran forward. The skeletons and golem quickly killed all of them insight when Dedoros and Deidrh decided to move towards a dark area of the room. A large shadowy figure moved in the still darkness then came into the light and screamed "DIE MAGGOT!" as it was Andariel.

The army of skeletons and golem died from a single explosion of poison shot from Andariel. Then Dedoros started speeding around Andariel quickly and attacking her from multiple sides. When suddenly CLING! "I HAVE YOU NOW! She said as she laughed in evil anger and threw him to the ground. "You would serve good on my side dear" Andariel exclaimed. "Hey frog-face!" Deidrh taunted as Andariel looked up. "It's about time you tasted bone stew!" Deidrh yelled as he fired a bonespear perfectly splitting open her head. "And where did you learn that?" Dedoros curiously asked. "If you watch those rogues enough you learn to aim." A portal then appeared in front of them as they left and went to town.

They were awarded well then headed off in the caravan to Lut Gholein just inching closer and closer to Horradar.


	4. Lut Gholein Jewel Of The Desert

It's a hot day in a seemingly endless desert, in the distance a city seems to be located. "Hey you 2 should look ahead and get ready to depart" Warriv said as he guided the galloping horses to pull the caravan. "Is that what I think that is?" Dedoros curiously asked. "That there is Lut Gholein, the ancient city of the east desert" Warriv exclaimed. "Finally I can start my big search to find Horradar" Dedoros said. "Don't get too excited they say there's plenty of killer tigers around here!" Deidrh told him. "Killer Tigers? You have got to be joking who told you that?" Dedoros said as he laughed. "He's right my friend, they are called The Spear Cats and they can walk on 2 legs" Warriv said as Dedoros nearly fell over in shock. "Looks like we're almost there" Warriv exclaimed.

"GRRR!" "Um did you hear that or was it just me?" Deidrh asked. "It sounds like... TIGERS!" Dedoros shouted as he jumped out side wielding his mace. Then abnormal feline predators then surrounded the caravan. One of them then made another noise and after it did, spears rained down over The Alliance. "Not today kitties you'll have to go kill something else more stupid" Deidrh taunted as he casted bone armor and deflected all of the spears backwards killing all of the giant animals. "Now can we go in already? I'm gettin' tired out here!" Deidrh said while Dedoros stared in shock from what just happened. Warriv then came out from under the caravan and lead the horses into the city.

"Wow what's that building for?" Dedoros said as he stared at a large building with gold all over its roof. "Well that's where Jerhyn lives, he runs this city" Warriv said. The Alliance was then introduced to all of the townsfolk, and then they headed in for some sleep.

"Hey sleepy head WAKE UP!" Deidrh shouted as Dedoros suddenly sprung up. "What was that for?" Dedoros asked in anger. "Well if you don't want to find your brother then I'll just find him myself" Deidrh said knowing it would infuriate Dedoros. "I'm goin', I'm goin'! Now that I can't sleep around here anymore!" he said as he got up.

"Ok we need to know where to go lets ask Cain" Dedoros said as he went to the center of the small city to speak to Cain. "Good morning Deckard, there is a question I have to ask you" he said. "What do you wish to know my friend?" he replied. "Where would my brother be? Is there someone who knows?" Dedoros asked. "Deep in the desert there are several tombs, these are the tombs of Tal Rasha an ancient sorcerer, your brother may be after the demon Duriel" he told him. "Duriel? What kind of monster is this? And where do I find it" Dedoros asked in confusion. "You must head to the Canyon Of The Magi and check the several tombs, it appears someone has already opened the entrance to Duriel's lair, venture there and kill this demon." Cain said. "What exactly is this thing?" Deidrh asked. "Duriel is a large demon that looks like a centaur insect, he causes many giant maggots to terrorize the desert on the command of Baal" he replied. "Now go to Jerhyn's palace and go down the 3 levels and into a portal that will bring you to the Arcane Sanctuary, in there kill the Summoner and read the book nearby his throne" he said. "Well then lets go get us some insect guts!" Dedoros said as he hurried out of Lut Gholein with Deidrh running close behind.

"This is it the portal he told us to go to, in we go!" Dedoros said as they were warped into a large floating walkway surrounded by open space with stars in the distance. "This place is AMAZING!" Deidrh said in amazement. "Hey there's no time to stand here we have to move!" Dedoros demanded. "Sheesh! Somebody obviously didn't get enough sleep!" Deidrh said. "And whose fault is that?" Dedoros argued. "Ok, enough arguing lets go!" Deidrh said as they went on. They killed everything in the Sanctuary, or so they thought. Until they came across a spiraling staircase and they started to go up.

"MUHAHAHAHA! You finally found me now you will die, foolish beings!" a blue colored man with gold horns said. "The Summoner! Kill him!" Deidrh yelled as his skeletons killed the nearby minions. "You really need some lessons there!" The Summoner taunted as he knocked Dedoros off of the staircase. Deidrh then pinned The Summoner's hands to the nearby small walls. "This one's yours now kill it already!" Deidrh said as he let Dedoros charge up to attack. SHHHOOSH! A speeding light flew by, SHRRR! The Summoner was ripped out of his arms and fell into the darkness.

"Over here! I found the book" Deidrh said. Dedoros then took the book and spoke in a foreign language as a red portal appeared and the moon symbol went from blue to yellow so they knew which tomb to enter. They then mauled their way through the Canyon Of The Magi and entered the tomb. "You ready to spill more blood!?" Dedoros said wanting to kill more demons as we ran up to a hall only to find that all the minions had been killed. "This is odd... I wonder what happened here? Deidrh asked. "Horradar! It has to be him, what else would do this?" Dedoros said in excitement. They then made their way to a huge hole in the wall where loud heavy breathing could be heard.

"Ok let's go!" Deidrh yelled as he ran inside with Dedoros. "LOOKING FOR BAAL?" a huge red monster yelled. As it began to attack The Alliance. Deidrh's army had injured Duriel well until they were killed. Dedoros soon ran in to attack the demon cutting up its legs deeply, when suddenly Duriel went after Deidrh and swallowed him whole. "You will never eat my friends, EVER!" Dedoros screamed in a rage when he was then knocked back into a wall. "Look's like you could use some help!" a voice said. Is this my imagination or did I hear someone?" Dedoros said confused. "Well brother, I am still alive and it looks like my power can handle this maggot!" the voice shouted. "Hey you!" the voice said as it made Duriel turn around. "Come fight me you big dummy!" the voice taunted. A bright shine sped in front of the demon SLASH! Duriel's upper body was split into 2 and then a man that appeared there cut open his stomach and got Deidrh out. "Is it really you, are you my brother Horradar?" Dedoros asked. "Yes why do you think I saved you?" Horradar said. They then went back to town together and many questions were asked and answered.

Back at town the 2 brothers stood at the docks talking to Meshif, who was of course amazed to see them together. They then took a long boat ride with Deidrh along to Kurast, where they could then venture to Travincal and kill the High Council when they arrived.


End file.
